Vanessassary Roughness
|image = Ferb catches Vanessa.jpg |season = 2 |caption = Ferb catches Vanessa from falling when trying to get the Pizzazium Infinionite. |production = 214B |broadcast = 69 |story = Scott Peterson |ws = Michael Diederich Perry Zombolas |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = August 7, 2009 |xd = July 25, 2009 |international = January 9, 2010 (Disney Channel Spain) |pairedwith = "The Baljeatles" |arc = |adapt = |dvd = |iTunes =}} Vanessa tries to get her dad, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, a capsule containing a rare chemical in the Superduper Mega Superstore in order to convince him that she's responsible enough to have her own car. Even with Ferb helping her, what initially seems an easy task becomes complicated when Candace, Stacy, Buford, Baljeet and Perry also try to get the capsule for their own purposes. Episode Summary Vanessa and her dad drive on the back of his scooter, when she is explaining that she is old enough now to have a car, and that she can't ride around the back of his scooter everywhere she needs to go. A boy drives up them on a motorcycle and asks if she wants a ride on a 'real bike', at which point Doofenshmirtz fires an Away-Inator installed on his helmet at him, and the boy is vanished to another dimension, where he is crushed by a small alien with a mallet. Doofenshmirtz claims that driving his fun again, since he has his Inator. Meanwhile, Linda is driving Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Stacy and Perry to the Superduper Mega Superstore, and Phineas tells Ferb that it is the largest supplier of everything in the Tri-State Area. Ferb, however, is too distracted to be listening to him, as Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa pull up next to their car, and Ferb is too busy focusing on Vanessa. The kids ask what Linda is going to be getting, and she replies that she will be needing 80 pounds of potatoes and mayonnaise to make salad for her bridge club, and they marvel at how much potato salad she needs.They reach the Superduper Mega Superstore, and Phineas and Ferb stare in awe at how big and amazing the store is. After being dropped off at the "Park Your Pooch" area, Perry receives a call from Major Monogram on a bone phone, who informs Perry that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is present at the mall. Perry realises he cannot go into the mission undisguised, as there are many of his acquaintances around, so he grabs a sporty Hawaiian shirt, sunglasses, shoes and puts them on, who is then seen by a guy who is dressed exactly the same way as him, who says, "You look fabulous!" Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa arrive at the store with a long shopping list. Vanessa is still begging Doofenshmirtz for a car, but he blankly refuses saying that taking the easy way out is not the right thing to do. He then notices a capsule of Pizzazium Infinionite, an extremely rare element (but oddly, commercially available), the uses of which are currently unknown. He is pleased that he has finally found a capsule, but Vanessa is confused. Doofenshmirtz pulls out a projector and a screen, and shows a black and white documentary on the discovery of Pizzazium Infonionite. Vanessa asks him where he got the projector and screen, but is cut off by Doofenshmirtz noticing that the last capsule of Pizzazium has been taken by someone else right under his nose. It is then revealed that Baljeet has the capsule which he needs for his science project, with Buford acting as an "angry wall of meat" to protect it. Doofenshmirtz rages on about how he now has to go search for it all over the huge store, and Vanessa sees an opportunity to get her car. She persuades her dad to let her have her own car if she succeeds in retrieving the capsule. Reluctantly, the doctor gives her a Pizzazium-locator to aid her in the search. While Mrs. Flynn goes shopping, Candace and Stacy go off to find the perfect present for Jeremy, because it is the anniversary of the first time Candace and Jeremy went to Slushy Dog together, where he apparently spilled a cheese dog with mustard all over her. Candace searches for a gift, but she is stuck. She then remembers that Jeremy likes camping, and Stacy suggests a pocket knie or a bow. Candace then suggests a lantern, which Stacy says could also work. Phineas and Ferb stumble across massage chairs, where they both take a seat and relax as it massages them. Baljeet is then explaining to Buford what he is going to use the Pizzazium for, when Buford carelessly drops the capsule several floors down. Candace and Stacy are still looking for a lantern, but none of the sizes are right. Stacy claims that the perfect lantern just can't fall out of the sky, but the Pizzazium capsule falls right into Candace's outstretched hands, where she mistakes it for a lantern and decides to give it to Jeremy. Realizing the perfect gift has fallen out of the sky, Stacy says, "I stand corrected". Perry has overheard the conversation between Vanessa and Dr. Doofenshmirtz earlier about the capsule of Pizzazium, steals it from Candace only to drop it later when he bumps into Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The doctor asks him if they have met before. Ferb is reading when he sees Vanessa approaching the capsule, which has ended up behind his chair. He pushes her out of the aisle, narrowly missing Buford and Baljeet riding a cart who regain the capsule. The song I'm Me is then played as everyone tries to get the Pizzazium back. During this whole time, Phineas remains largely inactive, relaxing on the massage chair, claiming that his fingers look like snakes, and that he can't feel his brain. They then cut to Buford and Baljeet who have the capsule, but Buford accidentally drops it into a ventilation system, finally ending up in a ballpit. Vanessa sees it, and hopes that no one sees her searching for it. She then notices Ferb in the ballpit with a vacuum cleaner. Linda passes by and asks Ferb if he is too young to play in the ball pit, and he replies "Yes, yes I am". Linda accepts this and walks off. Vanessa then asks Ferb if 'Ferb' is his real name. He replies that it is actually short for something, and he is about to tell her his real name, but he is cut off when he finds the capsule. Vanessa thanks him and runs off. Candace and Stacy chase after the capsule wearing helmets and rollerblades. Dr. Doofenshmirtz accidentally activates a lawnmower, which joins the party in a humorous and noisy chase all around the mall. Ferb and Vanessa cooperate smoothly, both displaying impressive acrobatic skills. Perry enters a ball launcher, successfully catches up with the others and temporarily gets hold of the capsule before bumping into Dr. Doofenshmirtz once more. Candace, Stacy, Buford and Baljeet end up crashing into a line of shelves; where Stacy discovers they do actually make a card for a "spilled cheese dog with mustard". Vanessa swings down the ground floor on a rope of lanterns. She grabs the capsule, but the rope she uses gets caught in the rampaging lawnmower which is stuck at the top of an escalator. The lawnmower is slowly pulling her up the escalator when Ferb swings to her rescue on a fishing rod. Ferb cuts the rope and swiftly disassembles the mower with a Swiss army knife. Vanessa thanks him and says she has to get the capsule to her dad, and Ferb uses the ball launcher to send the capsule flying across the mall, landing near the entrance. As Dr. Doofenshmirtz gleefully picks it up, Perry pulls a detector towards the doctor and the alarm goes off, as the capsule hasn't been paid for. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is accused of shoplifting and dragged away by the security guards, claiming he doesn't have anyone to curse. Transcript Songs *''Fabulous'' (instrumental) *''I'm Me'' End Credits The end credits begin with Candace and Stacy being surprised when they see Linda with a shopping cart full of potatoes and mayonnaise. Vanessa, after seeing her father being taken away by the guards, realizes that she's probably going to have to wait to get a car and goes to get her dad out of trouble. Before she leaves, she gives Ferb a kiss on the cheek and Ferb stares at her dreamily as she walks away. Then Phineas, who is still a little shaky from being in the massage chair too long, shows up, wondering what happened while he was gone. Then Ferb puts his finger on his nose to stop him from shaking, and he replies, "Thanks, Ferb." Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Lines What'cha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry does not go to his lair. Instead, one of the dogs spits out a bone with a small screen on the side. Major Monogram then appears on the screen. Carl claims that the bone communicator is his idea. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Ferb's name is revealed to be short for another name. *This is one of the few episodes in which Phineas and Ferb do not have any project, Phineas remains largely inactive throughout the episode. *Candace does not try to bust her brothers in this episode. *The episode further showcases Ferb's crush on Vanessa, which has only been mentioned briefly in "I Scream, You Scream" and "The Chronicles of Meap". *This is the second time Vanessa sings (the first time occurs in "I Scream, You Scream"). *Isabella and Jeremy are absent in this episode. However, Jeremy is mentioned. *This marks the first time Ferb has more screen time than Phineas, despite having a few lines. *This episode focuses more on Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa and Ferb. *First episode that Phineas isn't the main character. *First episode in which Doofenshmirtz gets arrested. *The logo of the Park Your Pooch pet stop resembles Augie Doggie. *The Pizzazium Infinionite was discovered in 1894, which was 50 years prior to when the documentary film was made. This places the creation of the film in 1944. Pizzazium Infinionite is a spoof of potassium iodine. *The periodic table shown in the film has elements listed up to 114. At the time of the film, it should have only had about 104 elements. *This is the first time Perry actually wears normal clothes instead of just his fedora. *Pizzazium Infinionite is shown as element number 104, the element number currently used for Rutherfordium, which also has an average atomic weight of 261. *The "Kronk for Hire" cue plays during the film about Pizzazium Infinionite. *This is one of the episodes that Doofenshmirtz doesn't curse Perry. However, Doofenshmirtz doesn't recognize Perry in this episode, either. *52,637,000 "square acres" is almost exactly the size of the State of Kansas: 82,277 sq. miles.—Phineas's number is under by only 32 sq. mi. (Actually, acres are square by definition: they are units of area, not length. So Phineas's "square acre" is redundant.) *This episode and "The Baljeatles" were voted # 3 by viewers for the Top 10 episodes in the "Fan Picked Phineas and Ferb Week" that aired on the Disney Channel during the week of the premiere of Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. *This episode could probably have taken place before "Unfair Science Fair", as Baljeet could have been using the Pizzazium Infinionite for his portal to Mars. *When Ferb whistles, it can be heard a bit, instrumental version from Let's Take a Rocket Ship to Space. *Monogram says "I am trying to use the bone!" similar to in Rollercoaster when Candace "Keep it down, I am trying to use the phone!" and to The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein when Constance says "I am trying to use the quill!" *Ferb's yellow umbrella from "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" reappears during the song "I'm Me". *Ferb gets interrupted again. ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Ready for the Bettys") *Vanessa kisses Ferb on the cheek for the first time. Production Information *''To be added'' International Premieres *January 9, 2010 (Disney Channel Spain) Errors *At the beginning of the episode, where Phineas and his family are driving to the mall, Perry has a seat belt, but no seat. *The clothes that Perry grabs to disguise himself don't match the ones he comes out wearing. (This is more of a joke than an error.) *Perry's tail is visible in some scenes, but in others it isn't. *During the song "I'm Me," when Vanessa cheers after grabbing the Pizazzium Infinionite while hanging on the claw moving along a track on the ceiling, her hair disappears for a few non-consecutive frames. *In the ballpit scene when it is showing Ferb and Vanessa the balls are in a random order but when it's a close up of Ferb the balls are arranged into coloured clusters. *When Buford and Baljeet are about to hit Vanessa with the shopping cart the cart is full of papers, when they pick up the Pizazzium the cart only has Buford and Baljeet in it and when they leave the cart is full of papers again. *When Ferb swings down to save Vanessa the railing is about waist height to Ferb. But when they are standing by the railing at the top of the escalator the railing is about shoulder height to Ferb. *In the song, when Vanessa sings "Winning in the ninth inning", they reuse the poses of her and Ferb performing in front of a pink background, but Vanessa is mirrored. Continuity *A piece of the song Fabulous can be heard when Perry walks out of the changing room and a guy in the mall compliments Perry's clothes. Later, Perry crashes in Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He, however, does not recognize Perry, and says, "You look fabulous!", and the song is briefly played ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). *At the beginning of the episode, when a biker attempts to flirt with Vanessa, Dr. Doofenshmirtz uses the Away-inator mounted on his helmet to send the biker to another dimension to be knocked flat by an alien baby, like he does in "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World." Allusions *'Unnecessary Roughness' - The episode title is a play on the American football penalty covering excessive violence beyond the game's normal blocking and tackling. **The episode is also a play on the USA Network series, Necessary Roughness. *'Indiana Jones' (''Raiders of the Lost Ark'') - Ferb wears an Indy-esque fedora and swings into action with a fishing rod, much like Indiana Jones using his whip. After Ferb saves Vanessa, she says, "Well Ferb, you certainly know how to show a girl a good time," which is an allusion to the line "Well Jones, looks like you haven't forgotten to show a lady a good time!" in Raiders of the Lost Ark. *'Final Destination' - Vanessa nearly getting killed with the lawn mower until Ferb intervened like the series (in book, comic, and movie) *'Love Actually' - Sam, portrayed by Thomas Sangster, the voice actor for Ferb, has a crush on Joanna, portrayed by Olivia Olson, the voice actress for Vanessa. *'William Tell' - Stacy says, "Take that apple on kid's head" after saying about buying an bow for Jeremy. This is a reference to William Tell who shot an apple on his son's head. *'Magic Eye' - Doof looks at a Mystic Eye, which is a parody of the Magic Eye series of books which had distorted images that produced 3-D images when one stares long enough at it. *The Pizzazium is a pun on "pizzazz" and "plutonium". Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Tyler Mann as Carl (Karl in credits) *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Olivia Olson as Vanessa *Corbin Bleu as Coltrane *Additional Voices: Susanne Blakeslee, Corey Burton, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, Caroline Rhea, Ashley Tisdale :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Ferb Fletcher